Together
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Missing piece for 5x15! Has some spoilers, you've been warned. // "Dammit, James," she muttered. "This isn't about Phil hitting me," she stated. "This is about having to sit here, and watch as Stu nearly killed you!"


**Author's Note**: Missing piece! Finally a new one! And of course it's another brilliant plot suggestion by **GencoOliveOil**, my co-pilot on this plane of missing scenes!

**Warning**: _Spoilers for __**5x15**__!!_

**Together**:

Juliet sat in silence as she watched Sawyer draw the map to the camp of The Others' where Kate was heading. In all honesty, it wasn't Phil's punch to the face that had made her eyes glassy and watery, she could take hits. It was Sawyer's reaction to it, it was the fact that she could truly see how much he cared for her after that.

She watched as Radzinsky took the map, and she could tell that even he'd felt appauled with the fact Phil had hit her. She watched them as they all were preparing to leave the room so that they could issue the orders to evacuate all women and children. She knew her best shot right now was Horace. "Horace.."

Horace turned and looked at Juliet. He still couldn't believe that Phil had hit her the way that he did. These two had helped them, and one mistake after they were being condemned. He sighed, squatting down in front of her. "Yes?"

Juliet looked him in the eyes before she glanced at Sawyer. "Can I at least clean him up?" she asked quietly.

Phil looked and walked over, putting both of his hands on her arms, holding them down. "We're not taking your handcuffs off, do you think we're stupid Juliet?"

"Take your hands off her," Sawyer growled out, watching Phil.

Juliet stared at Phil. "You think I'm afraid just because you hit me once?" she questioned. "Do you think I'm supposed to be terrified of you?"

Phil said nothing, but didn't let go of her arms either.

Horace just watched Juliet. He gave her props for having the gaul to stand up for herself to a man that obviously had no qualms with hitting her. But he'd be damned if he let Phil do it again.

"You're a coward," she stated calmly, purposely baiting him.

Phil let go of her arms and glared at her.

"Dammit!" Sawyer yelled, watching Phil pull his arm back once more.

Horace stood and grabbed Phil's arm before he hit Juliet again. "You already did enough, Phil," he told the man. "Leave."

Phil stared at Horace.

"Please, Horace," Juliet stated. She hardly resorted to pleading for anything, but she determined a long time ago that Sawyer was worth her pride. "Please just let me clean him up?"

"Stu, uncuff her," he told Radzinsky. "Get some towels and some water," he stated to the other man who left the room to do as he was told.

Juliet glanced away from them all. She had known that whether Horace wanted to or not, he still viewed herself and Sawyer as friends. She could see it in the way he tried to make them stop earlier, and she could see it in the way he attempted to calm down Sawyer once Phil had hit her.

Horace shoved Phil towards the door and watched him leave, then looked at as Radzinsky take the handcuffs off of Juliet. He glanced at Radzinsky and his other security man who brought in a bucket of water and some towels, placing them beside Juliet. "Let's go.. we'll come get them when we're prepared to leave."

Radzinsky said nothing. He might've have spoken up against the plan to uncuff Juliet and leave them alone together if Phil hadn't hit the woman already. Instead he simply left with Horace and their other colleague, shutting the door behind them.

Juliet stood, pulling her chair in front of Sawyer, then dragged the water and towels nearby as well. "Are you okay?"

"Were you tryin' to get him to hit you again?" he questioned, staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off the blood on her lip though. He couldn't bear the fact to see any man hit a woman and not be able to do anything about it, but it was worse to watch Phil hit the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Juliet just smiled a little, regardless of the fact it stung her now soar lip. She took one of the towels, soaking it in the water. "This will probably sting.." she told him before she brought the towel up and began wiping the blood from his face.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes slightly as she began cleaning up his face. She was right, it definitely stung. Not that it didn't hurt before that in the first place. "You okay?" he finally asked, watching how intently she tried to put up a facade, and hide her emotions once more. "You don't gotta pretend with me, Juliet.."

Juliet pulled the towel away from his face and looked at it, a blue towel now stained red with Sawyer's blood.

"Juliet.."

"Why didn't you just tell them earlier?" she questioned, her voice already filling with the emotions she was trying to hide.

Sawyer watched as her eyes became red and glossy once more, as she tried to hold back the tears. "If I knew he'd hit you, I would've.." he told her.

"Dammit, James," she muttered. "This isn't about Phil hitting me," she stated. "This is about having to sit here, and watch as Stu nearly killed you!"

Sawyer was silent. Why hadn't he thought of the fact that she was being forced to sit there and watch? He should have been able to put two and two together when she had screamed for Radzinsky to stop.

Juliet said nothing else as she grabbed a second towel and once again began to clean his face off.

Sawyer once again found his eyes on her bleeding lip. He could already see the outline of a bruise forming and he frowned.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, noticing his frown and stopping from cleaning his face.

Sawyer shook his head. "No.." he stated. He wanted to just reach his hand up, wipe the blood off her lip but he couldn't. He wished he could simply go back, tell them what they wanted to know, so that he didn't have to keep seeing Phil hit her in his mind. He wished he could simply take it all back, because the look on her face after Phil hit her was just too much.

Juliet felt her eyes soften at the realization of what was wrong. "It's not your fault, James.." she said quietly, gently wiping the rest of the blood off of his face. "You did the right thing, and you were right.. no matter what we tried to tell them, they wouldn't have believed us anyways."

"Don't change what happened," he stated, watching as she dropped the second towel. "Gimme the last towel.."

Juliet glanced up at him. "Why?" she questioned.

"Cause you're bleeding," he told her. "Just give me the towel and lean forward."

Juliet took the third and final towel and put it in his cuffed hands. Instead of leaning forward though, she got out of the chair and sat down in front of him on the floor.

Sawyer smiled a little. He wiped the blood off her lip and watched as she flinched a little, then his smile faded. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Juliet looked up at him. She sighed and stood up, sitting down on his lap and laying her head down on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his and smiled when he intertwined their fingers together. "I've got your back and you've got mine.. remember James?"

"I ain't never gonna forget," he told her, leaning his head on top of hers. It wasn't until this moment he realized he'd never said 'I love you' to her first. It made him wonder if she had ever noticed that as well. Knowing Juliet, she certainly had noticed. There was little the blonde _didn't_ notice. "Juliet.."

Juliet traced a finger down his chest, glad he was okay. "Yeah?"

Sawyer simply smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

Juliet was silent at his words. It was the first time he'd said them first. She sat up and looked at him, not entirely sure how to react to it.

"You okay?" he asked, suddenly worried.

Juliet just smiled though. "Of course I know.." she admitted. "I love you too.."

Sawyer leaned forward, just managing to place his lips against hers.

Juliet smiled into the kiss before leaning forward and kissing him back, her hand gently on the back of his head.

Horace watched in silence at the door. He'd at least give them the last few brief moments to be together as they were, since neither seemed to realize he'd reentered the room.

Juliet closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his carefully. "We're gonna be okay.. right?"

Sawyer allowed his glance to look over and notice Horace at the door. "Long as we're together Juliet.. we'll always be okay."

Juliet nodded in response.

"It's just you and me now.." he told her, sitting up and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as she once again rested her head on his shoulder.

Horace watched as Juliet finally noticed him at the door. "We'll leave in a few more minutes.." he told them, before he exited the security room once more.

Sawyer knew that going back to the mainland in 1977 wasn't so bad.. not with Juliet staying by his side. Everything would be okay. He only wished he was able to put his arms around her and hold her. But he supposed this was as close to holding her as he would get for a little while.

**()()END()()**

**Hope you enjoyed that. I just needed some mush. That was such an angsty and dramatic episode! Phil should die.**


End file.
